King of Anything
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami glared at Kaiba before he snapped, "I hate to break it to you but I'm not some damsel in distress. And you aren't king of anything, if I want to hang out with me friends then you can deal with it." Kaiba x Yami


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song King of Anything

A/N: This story came to me since I have a new job and this song is played at least once a day at work. And while things were slow and this song was playing again I came up with this story line and I just had to write it down. Its my first try at anything resembling a song fic so please don't flame me.

**Yugi to Yami mind link**

**Yami to Yugi mind link**

Pairing: Prideshipping

Yami sighed as he lounged on the couch in the Game Shop, watching Yugi play a video game he'd been working on for awhile. He had to bite back a chuckle when Yugi tossed down the controller in frustration when he died at the exact same spot he'd been dying for, well lets just say awhile now.

Yugi turned and shot Yami a glare that looked a lot more like a pout before he mumbled, "Its not funny."

That really got him laughing, which made Yugi glare at him even harder before he picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at the Pharaoh, catching him by surprise.

Yami's eyes narrowed in challenge before he picked up the pillow and whacked Yugi on it, "You're on Aibou, you're on." He said.

Yugi eeped before he got up and scrambled around trying to grab a pillow and dodge Yami's assaults. Key word being 'tried'.

Ten minutes later Yugi, 'surrendered' to Yami's 'superior might'.

Yami had tried to keep a straight face when Yugi had surrendered before just dropped the pillow and doubled over laughing.

Yugi stuck out his tongue in response.

Once Yami had finally stopped laughing the two sank down on the couch next to one another.

"So, Yami anything in particular you want to do today?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced out the window, for a second before saying, "Well, the weather is supposed to be nice today, why don't we walk down to the park and we can call the rest of the gang and have them come join us."

Yugi's eyes lit up, "That sounds awesome, maybe Joey can bring a football or something when he comes."

Yami nodded, "That sounds like a good idea Aibou, don't forget to ask him that when you call him." Yami said.

"I won't." Yugi said. He then froze for a moment before looking at Yami, "Yami, what about…"

"Don't worry about it Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi frowned, "Are you sure? He won't be mad?"

Yami shrugged, "He'll probably be furious, but that's my problem to worry about not yours. So, are we going or not?"

Yugi sighed before he said, "Yeah, we're going Yami."

"Good." Yami said before he headed over to the back down and picked up his boots and began pulling them on while Yugi called the gang and telling them to meet him and Yami in the park and asking Duke to bring a football, because he'd forgotten to ask Joey when he'd called him, much to Yami's amusement.

Once Yugi had finished making all his calls he joined Yami at the back door and pulled on his sneakers and the two headed out. They walked around the Game shop the long way to avoid a plain black vehicle that was sitting parked across the road from the Game Shop.

And once they'd gotten a few feet away and it hadn't started following them they figured they were in the clear.

However, that didn't mean that Yugi didn't want to talk to Yami about the whole thing, because he did.

"Yami, you have to talk to him about that. It's getting ridiculous." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "I know I do Aibou, I swear I talk until I'm blue in the face and he just doesn't listen to what I actually have to say on the subject." Yami said.

"Then why do you stay with him? I'd have dumped him awhile ago." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, "Well, first off I'd say its because I love him and I recognize that he's doing this because he cares, even if it annoys the hell out of me."

"But, having to have a body guard follow you around everywhere if you aren't at the Game Shop, which has one parked out front. And one pretending the browse the store. Or at the Kaiba mansion where there is a WHOLE security team and the mansion is behind a locked gate. Yami, that is insane." Yugi said.

"I agree Aibou, but it doesn't mean that it changes Kaiba's mind. He insists and no matter how much I try and reason with him this is one thing he won't budge on. I actually think he sees this situation as the compromise. If he had it his way I'd never leave the mansion if he weren't with me." Yami said.

Yugi just shook his head before he mumbled, "And here I thought you used to be overprotective."

Yami just laughed.

The two made it to the park with no incidences, not that they were expecting any and plopped down on an open area of grass while they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.

Yugi was waving at Joey when Yami's cellphone rang. He barely glanced down at his watch before he picked up the phone, it was noon, and Kaiba called him every day at noon on the dot during his 'supposed' lunch hour. Though Yami had his doubts that Kaiba consumed anything other than coffee during his lunch.

"Hello." Yami said.

"_Hey sexy, so how is spending the day with your hikari going?" _

"It's fine. I watched Yugi try and beat a new video game of his, beat him in a pillow fight, then we headed over to the park, which is where we are now." Yami said.

"_And where is Roland?" _

"Probably still parked across the road from the Game Shop. I didn't tell him or Isono that we were leaving. We left through the house and walked around the long way so we came out away from the car." Yami said.

For a moment Kaiba had gone quiet. Though Yami could tell that he hadn't hung up. Yami saw no point in trying to hide his whereabouts from Kaiba, who if he knew his lover he'd be tracing his cellphone while he was talking just to make sure he was where he said he was. So, lying was pointless.

"_We'll talk about this later." _

And with that Kaiba hung up. Yami could tell he was mad but right now he really didn't care. Kaiba was making a big deal out of nothing.

The rest of the gang arrived and they were beginning to divide into two teams when Roland walked up to them. Yami ignored him and instead turned his attention into deciding between Yugi and Serenity.

Yugi looked like he didn't care but through the mind link Yami got a whole different message.

**You leave me to be picked last Pharaoh and you'll regret it. **

**Is that so Aibou? **

**Yes, don't forget I know almost all of your secrets. You wouldn't want to see what I could do for payback. **

Yami just shook his head, a fond smile lighting his face before he said, "I pick Yugi."

Joey grinned, "Which means, I get Serenity."

However, before the game could begin Roland walked up to Yami and tapped him on the shoulder, "Master Kaiba is heading home now and he wants you to meet him there." Roland said.

"I'm a bit busy right now, he'll have to wait." Yami replied.

Roland sighed but he didn't walk away, which Yami knew meant Kaiba had probably threatened Roland with his job, or something else if he didn't get Yami back to the mansion.

"Fine." Yami sighed. Before he turned to the gang, "Looks like I have to leave." He said before he tossed the ball to Yugi, "You lead our team in my place Aibou."

Yugi nodded, though he didn't look too pleased about Yami leaving, then again none of them did. But they also knew that it wasn't something they could really say anything about.

Yami followed Roland out to the vehicle he had idling outside the park, Isono sitting in the driver's seat. Yami said nothing as he climbed into the backseat and Roland climbed into the passenger seat before they pulled away from the park and headed back to the Kaiba mansion.

Ten minutes later the car pulled in past the two iron gates which were closed as soon as the car had passed through them. Isono pulled the car up by the front doors and Yami knew that was his cue to get out, so he did. Before he headed inside.

Yami wasn't surprised to see that Kaiba was sitting in the living room, nor was he surprised by the fact that Kaiba looked furious, since he had been expecting both.

"Sit." Kaiba hissed.

Yami sighed but he sank down onto the couch across from Kaiba, the oak coffee table separating them.

"That was very reckless of you today Yami."

"Reckless, how the hell do you see walking, two blocks, to the park in the middle of broad daylight with other people, reckless?" Yami shot back.

"Anything could have happened to you." Kaiba said.

Yami fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead sat back and let Kaiba talk.

And talk he did, for nearly an hour he lectured Yami on how stupid it had been of him to risk his safety like that.

It aggravated Yami, but he said nothing else in response. But that didn't mean he had nothing in mind. Kaiba just wasn't in a reasoning mood.

"Don't give me that look Yami." Kaiba said.

"I'll give you whatever the hell look I want Kaiba. Hate to break it to you, but I'm not some damsel in fucking distress. You aren't king of anything. I can go the park with my friends without a fucking babysitter if that's what I want to do and you can just deal with it. And if you have a problem with it. You can either get over it, or I can walk out this door and not come back." Yami snapped.

Kaiba was silent for several moments as he and Yami just glared at each other.

"Bakura." Kaiba said.

Yami groaned. Kaiba got up and walked over to where Yami was sitting on the couched and pulled Yami's shirt up, resting his finger against a scar on Yami's side, "Gave this to you when you and Yugi were walking home from Burger world." Kaiba's hand moved up to rest on Yami's left shoulder, just below the top of his shoulder, "Marik, gave you this when you took the trash outside for Mr. Motou."

"I get the point Kaiba!" Yami snapped.

"Clearly you don't." Kaiba said.

Yami sighed, he understood where Kaiba was coming from, he really did. He remembered how scared Kaiba had been when Marik had stabbed him with the rod a few months back. Especially when the doctors told them that Yami had been really lucky, if Marik had stabbed about two inches lower he'd be dead.

That had been the last straw with Kaiba, who suddenly paid a lot more attention to all that 'mystical mumbo jumbo nonsense' not because he believed it, because he didn't. However, he paid attention because he knew there were people out there that DID believe that bullshit and thought Yami was this powerful Pharaoh blah blah blah, and because of that they came after him.

Added to that Yami was dating Kaiba, and therefore Kaiba's enemies also could target Yami to get to him. Isono had caught a would be assassin that had been tailing him, which further proved that fact.

However, that didn't mean Yami had to like it. He had his pride too. He could take care of himself and he certainly wasn't helpless not by a long shot. He had taken martial arts classes with Yugi, something he had started doing after he and Yugi separated, originally more for his own peace of mind since he knew Yugi could protect himself if he had too. But, it also meant he was more able to defend himself. Yugi had managed to achieve a red belt, and Yami had just earned his black.

And he also had his shadow powers at his disposal should he ever need to use them.

But even knowing all this it didn't put Kaiba's mind at ease. All he knew is that there were people, who tended to fall into two categories: insane nutjobs or power hungry men who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, who wanted to hurt Yami and no matter how well prepared he was, no matter how many times he'd dealt with them before he still could be hurt or worse killed next time.

Yami looked over at Kaiba before he said, "I understand what you're saying, but I have my pride too."

Kaiba snorted, "To hell with your pride, what good will your pride do you if you have a knife plunged into your chest? Or a bullet between the eyes?"

Yami sighed; this was exactly why he didn't bother discussing this with Kaiba. Because it all boiled down to the same thing. Kaiba loved him and he would do anything to protect the people he loved. Even if they didn't necessarily like it.

When Kaiba saw that Yami wasn't going to argue with him and further he slid his arm around Yami's shoulders, pulling Yami closer to him and pressed his lips to the side of Yami's head.

"I just don't want to lose you." He whispered.

Yami nodded, "I know Seto, I know." He sighed.

"Then you'll stay with Isono and Roland and not try and give them the slip again." Seto said.

Yami sighed, "Yeah, I will…for awhile, until he have this argument again." Yami mumbled.

Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami slightly and said, "I'm going to call you more often during the day."

Yami gave him a look, "What about work?" He asked.

Seto snorted, "Work can wait a few minutes while I check in on you."

Yami just shook his head. But, he couldn't really be angry at him anymore. Being overprotective was part of who Seto was.

Yami glanced down at his watch, it was now 330. He looked back up at Seto, "Don't you need to be getting back to work?"

Seto shook his head, "I took the rest of the day off. And you're not going to be out of my sight." Seto said.

Yami sighed, though before he could say anything Yugi contacted him through the link.

**Hey Yami, is everything okay between you and Kaiba? **

**Yes Yugi, things are fine. Nothings changed but things are fine. **

**That's good. Oh, and just to warn you, Kaiba might be extra clingy today. **

**And why's that Aibou? **

**There was a shooting in the park. A bullet lodged in the tree about three feet from me. The cops were swarming the area, but didn't find anything. Though, they thought I was you for a minute. Apparently Kaiba got a threat in the mail. And this was them trying to carry it out. **

**Joy. Well are you and the others all okay? **

**Yeah, we're all fine. A little shook up but fine. The cops are going to find the guy and I'm sure Kaiba has some men looking into it. Why, has Kaiba said anything about it? **

**No, he hasn't and if I know him he won't. He'll stay close but he won't give a reason, other than maybe he wants to spend some time with me. And I humor him. **

**Well, I'll leave you two to that. And I'll talk to you tomorrow. **

**Talk to you tomorrow Aibou. **

And with that Yami closed his mind link to Yugi and turned his attention back onto his boyfriend who seemed content to just hold Yami close.

"You should move in with me Yami." Kaiba said suddenly.

"Why?" Yami asked, it wasn't something that Kaiba had brought up before in the two years they had been together.

Kaiba shrugged, "Do I need a reason other than I want you here with me?"

Yami shook his head no Kaiba didn't need a reason, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. And Yami could take a pretty good guess at what it was.

"Let's talk about that later, okay?" Yami said.

Kaiba was fine with that and instead started to kiss the side of Yami's neck which completed distracted him from thoughts of anything other than the feel of Kaiba's lips on his skin.

A/N: And that's where it ends. Please, review and let me know what you think.


End file.
